


Two Dumb ass Bastards won't admit they're in love

by Chains_and_Pasta



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Love/Hate, M/M, One Shot, Two homos refusing to admit they're more than friends, as always, eyeless really wants to slap him, jeff is awful, lmk if you want more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 20:14:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16249040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chains_and_Pasta/pseuds/Chains_and_Pasta
Summary: Jeff saves Eyeless's life, Eyeless fails to do the same. Neither of them know how to show emotion so it's a wreck.





	Two Dumb ass Bastards won't admit they're in love

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you cry you dumbass bastards

Eyeless Jack's eyes opened slowly, taking in his surroundings. Jeff was above him, almost cradling Jack in his arms. The closeness between them, coupled with Jeff's slow heavy breathing, made Jack want to push his friend away, his aversion to being touched sending loud alarms into his brain. But Jeff saw Jack twitching and smiled, loosening his grip.  
“Thank God you're ok,” Jeff whispered to him, his voice hoarse.  
Jack's eyebrows furrowed in concern. “What did you do?” He asked immediately, making Jeff let out a short, bark-like laugh.  
“Why do ya always think I got something to do with it, huh?” he asked, shaking his head. “Whatever. You're half right.”  
Jack stared at him, sitting up. Jeff's arm moved to cover his stomach and he looked down.  
“I got some good news and some bad news,” he mumbled to Jack.  
“What's the good news?”  
“I'll never try and do it again.” Jeff said, letting out another dry chuckle. He started coughing, blood coming out of his mouth.  
Jack's eye sockets widened. “Jeff, Jeff, what happened?” he rushed, grabbing Jeff's hand away from his body to examine the large gash that he had been hiding.  
“Saved your goddamn life, fucker,heh.” Jeff responded, shifting away from Eyeless to lean against a tree.  
“Oh my god, oh, oh god...what-why??” Jack said, panicking. The cut was so deep, blood was all over the grass around them, how long had he been out? How much blood had Jeff lost?  
“Hey, what color is my casket gonna be?” Jeff joked. Eyeless's head snapped up to glare at Jeff. “Stop! You're not gonna die, I, I can't-”  
“You have full permission to eat all my organs,” Jeff continued, pretending to not hear his friend.  
“Jeff, stop!” Eyeless cried, black, tar tears dripping down his face. “You stupid motherfucker, why couldn't you be a coward?” He yelled, before burying his face into his hands and sobbing.  
After a moment, Jack felt a hand under his chin, and looked up to see Jeff giving him his usual grin, albeit slightly grimmer than before.  
“Aw, Jacky. We both know I'm too dumb to care about myself.” His grin faded slightly. “Besides, I think between you and me, I'm the one who deserves to die more.” Eyeless opened his mouth to protest but Jeff shook his head at him.  
“Nah, don't try and say you deserved what happened to you. You never wanted to kill. Never wanted to eat what you do. You're a good dude, Eyeless.”  
Jeff closed his eyes. “Anyway, just burn my body once I go.” He opened one eye to look and Eyeless, “ but take whatever you want from it first.”  
Eyeless sat,numbly staring at Jeff. He could see Jeff getting weaker, his body heat leaving him.  
“You didn't deserve what happened to you either, Jeff.” He said. He seemed to struggle with words for a second, desperately trying to think of words of comfort for Jeff. Neither friend had ever been good at sappy affection, instead preferring sarcasm and mean taunts.   
A moment passed, and Jack whispered to Jeff, “You were the nicest asshole I ever met.” Jeff never was one for sympathy or pity.   
Jeff's face twitched, his mouth forming a smile, before his body went completely still.  
Eyeless sat and watched the heat drain from his friend's body completely, then he covered the body in dead leaves and sticks, and lit a match.  
“Sleep well, Jeff.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, lmk if you want more, and again, hope you cried bastards bc I sure did


End file.
